Presa caza a cazador
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Porque a veces lo que deseamos no sale como queremos, y en vez de ir de caza... te cazan a tí. Un pequño oneshot de mi pareja favortia vampiro-licántropa. Pasen a ver si les gusta.


Presa caza a cazador

_Había solo una orden en su mente... y era hacerla suya. _

Porque sabía lo que veía, porque sabía lo que olía y porque sabía, que ella era suya.

Ese olor, ese olor infernal y a la vez tan apetitoso, el manjar de toda sangre existente, la mezcla perfecta entre bestia y humano. La sangre de los dioses y no era exagerar, era dulce como la de los humanos y ácida como la de las bestia, una mezcla que hacía que su interior se alborotara, y su lengua rozaba sus afilados dientes con ansias, porque su presa estaba allí, esperando, aterrada por su corazón histérico y a la vez esperándolo, porque ya lo había sentido, sabía que él le vigilaba, la asechaba y la esperaba para que tentara su suerte y echara a correr y él, él le saltaría encima como un cazador salta a su presa.

Se movió con el viento, arreglando delicadamente las mangas de su camisa, para que sus manos, en pocos momentos pudieran apreciar el calor y la satisfacción de atrapar un cuerpo licano entre sus dedos. El aire a su alrededor estaba intenso he inundad con su olor, ese olor perfecto que además estaba teñido de temor, dudas y adrenalina. Porque la muerte es un momento de adrenalina, eso ya lo sabia él. Ya había muerto una vez.

Se saboreo los labios, esperando. Ansioso y efusivo. Eran muy pocas veces en que un licano salía de su guarida y esta, estaba a su suerte ahora. Era una chiquilla ya formada, una licántropa que ya hacía años llevaba la maldición en sus hombros, y él seria bueno y le acabaría lenta y placenteramente aquel estado. No veía su cara, ya que estaba de espalda a él, pero tenía el cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros y brillaba de una manera hipnotizante a pesar de estar de noche.

Esta suspiro y dio un paso y luego otro tratando de mantenerse calmada, lo sabía, estaba comportándose de una manera completamente desigual a un humano que ya habría salido corriendo pidiendo ayuda al sentirse vigilado por el peligro que uno de los suyos le hacía tener. Sonrió y le siguió de muy cerca.

Él era un cazador desde que había sido convertido, sus presas, humanos con futuros suicidas eran sus presas codiciadas, le encantaba saber que les hacía un favor mientras los mataba, aunque muchos de ellos habían entrado en pánico cuando yo, su ángel de la muerte había llegado a terminar su calvario. ¿Quién entiende a los humanos? Por lo menos él, no.

Esta se detuvo. Era el momento.

Se agazapo en su lugar, dejo que sus instintos más salvajes le inundaran en el momento, sintió ya el sabor de su sangre recorriendo su cuerpo y dándole vida aunque fuera un momento en su eternidad, seria un muy agradable festín. Sus manos se convirtiendo en dos fieras amarras.

La joven licántropa se giro en el mismo momento en que él le salto encima, pero muy a su pesar. Ya no había miedo ni pánico, ni nada por el estilo en su rostro, en ese rostro que hizo que su cuerpo temblara, ella sonreía. Quedo atolondrado mientras tocaba el suelo y esta, a una rapidez aturdidora le hizo trastabillar y caer de espalda. Como un vil humano sin coordinación motriz existente en él.

Su olor de cerca era aturdidos, su rostro era el de un ángel macabro, y su sonrisa era la reencarnación de lo sensual. Mientras colocaba sus dos manos al lado de sus hombros y su cara de unos sorprendentes ojos verdes muy cerca de él. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba otra vez.

-. Parece- susurro y él sintió una muy agradable corriente pasarle por la espina calmando su lado más sádico- el cazador fue cazado.- y sus tibios labios besaron su cuello...

_Fue y será suya... o talvez... al revés._

* * *

**Necesitaba escribirlo, no sé porque realmente, pero es un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió mientras persigo al muso. **

**Dedicado a todos lo que leyeron y me dieron animos en mi historia "Cuando..."**

**Algún día controlare las masas para que las historia licano-vampiras se multipliquen Muaj-muaj.**

**Cualquier comentario será aceptado. Mis vampiros y licanos estaran suamente contentos con que les haya gustado.**


End file.
